Black Tear's and Blacker Shadows
by Jubbi-of-Shibusen
Summary: What if Naruto had fallen into the Sea of Black tears the day after his birth? What if he became a powerful warrior. Due to deliberations I have decided to keep Naruto straight, but might have a FemHaku if there are enough votes
1. Fate of the Fox & Rebirth

Disclosure: I do not own Naruto, Brutal Legends or Hellsing. If I did I'd be a lot better off.

"Normal Speech"

"_Naruto's speech"_

'_Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Unheard or seen by the Three Fates

"**Demon, Divine, Three Fates' Speech"**

'**_Demonic, Divine, Three Fates' thoughts'_**

**_(Author notes or music suggestions)_**

"**Jutsu** (English Translations) - if needed"

* * *

**_October 10_****_th_****_ the Attack of the Nine Tailed Fox and the Fox's Fate..._**

The bloody mist of the Nine tailed Fox's chakra smothered the surrounding area, it's killer intent suffocating the leaf shinobi, many of the chunnin's on the battle-field shuddered as they saw their own deaths laid out before them. There was a flash of yellow light that flickered for a moment before a they felt a large build up of chakra and the shout of "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **(Summoning Technique)" a copious amount of white smoke sprung forth as the summoning seal array covered the area. As the cloud faded it revealed a rather large red toad wearing a large blue happi vest and carrying a massive dosu blade at his hip. Oddly enough he was also smoking a rather large pipe, which was easily the same height as the Hokage tower.

The fox blinked as it cleared its vision of the smoke, if it could of it might have raised an eyebrow at the sight before it. Its eyes narrowed as it spotted the reason it had come to the Hidden leaf village, although unknown to the fox it was just a pawn in fate's game. The fox bounded forwards and swiped its claws at the toad, before being instantly blocked by the dosu blade, before being rapidly parried. "Bunta!" Minato called out to the toad "Keep it still, I've only a few seals left to go, Ah got it" he claps his hands together as he shouts. As he does this Gamabunta slams his now chakra enforced blade into the Fox's back pinning it to the ground, holding it still "**Shiki Fūjin **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"

Six icy blue werelights flickered into existence as time seemed to halt around Minato leaving a chill over his heart as the figure of the Shinigami appeared behind him wearing a long white robe with a sheathed blade between its sharp teeth. Minato gasped as he felt a presence at the back of his head **_'Who dares to summon me like a common pet?'_** The reaper inquired as Minato gulped inaudibly and spoke in a slight stutter "M-minato N-namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the leaves" The spectral figure nodded in acceptance of the kage **_'and why have you summoned me here?' _**he wondered pointlessly missing the giant Fox before them, Minato sweat-dropped at the reaper's stupidity, "I summoned you here to help me seal the nine tailed fox within myself and my son, I'll take the Fox's physical chakra, while my newborn son can take the Fox's mental chakra."

The reaper nodded, after all it was a reasonable plan, but it had one downfall the reaper would be unable to collect both Minato's and the Fox's souls together, he shrugged to himself as he spoke again, his jaw unmoving. **_'You understand the payment for this task is your soul correct? You will be unable to see your son grow up or speak to your wife in heaven?'_** The kage paled instantly "K-k-kushina's dead?" He stood in silence for a moment collecting his thoughts before nodding and adding "I do and get on with it" The reaper sighed as the embodiment of Minato's soul was bound between them. The reaper plunged his taloned hand through Minato's soul and out of the living Minato's abdomen. The spectral hand then plunged into the Fox's unmoving body and pulled, hard.

The Fox's form shuddered as the shinigami reached up with his free hand and slowly slid the blade from its sheath, he sliced along the divide of the Fox's chakra and sealing the vast amount of physical chakra into Minato. The Yondaime Hokage widened his eyes in shock as he noticed his control slipping he shouted in panic "Shinigami-san I'm kinda loosing my chakra control here, so if it's not too much trouble..." his sentence went unfinished as the Kyuubi's mental chakra and soul were placed into the newborn Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The baby Naruto wailed loudly as the marks of the Kyuubi Jinchūriki were carved into his skin, and the seal on his abdomen.

The Shinigami raised his blade for the final time severing the connection between Minato's soul and body, the taloned hand picked up Minato's soul, which then morphed into a ball like shape. He looked at it expectantly before nodding and inhaling the soul into his mouth. As time began to continue, the Fox's cry of pain echoed in the valley as it started to disintegrate, its chakra faded from sight as the cheers from the leaf ninja as they shout praising their victory against the demon. Gamabunta reached onto his head and lifted the limp body of Minato Namikaze and placed him on the ground before he vanished with a column of smoke.

* * *

**_October 11_****_th_****_ 3AM …._**

The Hokage's office was nearly silent, the light snores of the baby Naruto and the perverted giggles of Inu, better known as Kakashi Hakate. Kakashi was sitting in the Hokage's chair reading a small orange book and giggling every so often, outside the window of the office knelt on the wall, using the wall walking technique to cling to the wall were three figures wearing what you'd expect a ninja to wear. Black outfits covering their whole bodies leaving a thin gap for the eyes, but what was different with these ninja is that they had the symbol of a red and white fan on the back of their right gloves. Clearly marking them as Uchiha, one of Konohagakure's 'greater' families. The leader of the trio reached into his pack and pulled out a smoke bomb, but this particular one also contained a form of knock out poison. He slide the window open with his free hand and threw the pellet in, covering the room with purple smoke.

The three waited as the giggling slowed before finally stopping, the three Uchiha slip into the room, two of the pair go over to the crib where Naruto is sleeping soundly, unaware that his life is in danger, while the other is glaring at Hakate and reaching for the ANBU mask before his wrist is grabbed by the leader "Don't forget the task at hand Baka, if you take Hakate's sharingan it will basically shout 'the Uchiha did it'" he releases his subordinate's wrist before picking up the sleeping form of Naruto. "Quickly now, remember we have to throw him in the black lake, nothing can survive her waters and we can be praised as heroes equal to the Yondaime" The other two nodded before following their leader.

After an hour or so of tree jumping and hearing the echoes of commotion behind them they sped up and reached the shores of the black lake wondering how they'd make sure the 'Demon brat' would die. So after deciding in an all or nothing way, they water walked into the centre of the lake, unaware of what they had awoken.

At the same time under the dark water, three figures awoke their figures cloaked in the shadows of the black waters** "It seems there are humans on the surface of our lake" **claimed the first figure, the second one spoke **"Bring them here so that they may be judged."**

On the surface the three Uchiha flinched as black tentacles grabbed their ankles and pulled them under the surface before grabbing their throats to get a better grip. The Uchiha and Naruto were brought before the shadowy figures. **"Let's see the adults were trying to kill the child, despicable but the child, I sense both great evil and great good within this boy"** The three figures spoke between themselves as the Uchiha's struggled for breath as Naruto was somehow unaffected by the water's effects. The third figure finally spoke **"We have decided your punishment Uchiha's your punishment is DEATH" **The third figure smirked revealing his overly sharp teeth. The three would be assassin's eyes widened with terror as they prayed you Kami that they would be spared. Sadly, for them they wouldn't be saved, the tentacles binding them pulled them apart, as their blood intermingled with the water to be absorbed by the third being who smacked his lips at the somewhat decent meal. **"It seems to me dear siblings that we are in dire need of a host, after all our last one were taken from us so suddenly. I propose that this child be it."** The first suggested as the other two nodded before the second chipped in **"But first we need to remove the Fox's claim on the child, that will be simple enough I suggest we do a full body possession this time, but leave the child in charge and let us leave this lake for a more, mobile home" **the other two pondered for a moment, '**_leave the lake? No I've a better idea'_** the third thought before voicing his opinion **"Here is a simple suggestion, why don't we just take the lake with us?" **His two companions face-palmed themselves at their own forgetfulness. **"Thanks to the Kyuubi his mindscape is suitable enough for us to establish a home there"** the other two nodded and placed Naruto between them and the tendrils of darkness began to swarm and was locked into the seal on Naruto's seal burning off the marks the Fox had left behind and it Darkened his hair pitch black and bleached his skin to a deathly blue and leaving his eyes with and ice like hue to it.

The Sandaime watched in deathly silence as the once great and deadly black lake began to drain and spiral inwards, only one word broke through his lips "U-uzu" as the whirlpool finally dissipated leaving what seemed to be a corpse behind, it was both strange and familiar "N-n-naruto?" he called as he ran down the incline of was once the lakes basin, as he reached the centre he found Naruto and fearing the worse. He picked up the child and felt for a pulse and waited, before sighing with relief, he was alive, he looked round for those responsible and when he found nothing he **Shunshined** back to his office. He had some papers to sign despite whatever the civilian council had to say he wouldn't listen, not at all...

* * *

**_Six Years later..._**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the corner of the library reading a book on the history of the black lake, he glanced over the edge of the book to see an orange glow against the skyline. Naruto Uzumaki at the age of six stood at the reasonable height of four foot six, his black hair usually reached halfway down his back, but today it was braided into a single large braid at the back and two more braids that framed his face. His skin colour was still the same tone at it had been the day his life changed, the sclera in his eyes were a light yellow instead of the normal plain white. His nails were black, not by nail polish, but natural means, which happened on his fifth birthday. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with the symbol of an inverted black Ankh with the form of a white raven surrounding it.

Anyway, Naruto looked to the distance and saw what appeared to be a mob heading towards his location, he glanced towards the help desk to find the receptionist had gone. "_Figures_" he muttered to himself _"Just because I look like a walking corpse I'm considered 'evil' oh how I wish the fox were still in me so I could get some new material other than 'Abomination', 'Sin against nature' and my personal favourite 'Undead scum' it just goes to show how stupid these people are, this is about the second mob this month and seventh this year and have they still not notice that I bleed? Sure my blood is black, but the fact still remains I'm alive." _'Lack of Pulse not withstanding' he added as an afterthought to himself. With a chuckle he dropped the book, picked up his guitar case which he strapped to his back, grunting with the weight he wondered to himself. 'When will the old man allow me to carry a storage scroll? It wouldn't kill him." He sighed as he ran out the back door and along the outer wall of the village, leading to the wall that surrounded the Sarutobi estate.

He bit his thumb before smearing the black blood on a hidden sealing array which caused a section of the wall to slide open before he wiped the blood from the seal and dashed into the makeshift doorway which slid closed behind him. He chuckled to himself as he headed to his home, he may have lived in the Sarutobi Estate, just not the main house, and despite the old man's protests he lived in the corner of the Estate in what was the old forge. The forge had been revamped to fit Naruto's style, the back wall was filled with various scrolls, filled with reading materials and other materials for weapons yet to be made and created. He had a small walk in wardrobe filled with his favourite colour, black. Naruto walked into his room and swiped his bloody thumb onto the seal array by the door, locking down the building. The array was keyed into only two samples, his and the Hokage's.

He sat on the edge of his bed, the dark satin sheets beneath him, he unzipped his jacket and flung it over to the empty chair of the room, he then slid off his boots before opening his guitar case and began to randomly string a tune together.

**_(Play song 'Still Doll' to get the idea)_**

As he played, he tried to empty his mind to meditate but there were too many questions 'Why am I like this?' was one 'what's happening to me?' was another. As his mind filtered out the music it drifted to silence then there was a _drip_? Then another. _Drip _he opened his eyes to find himself in a cavern filled with candles **_(Imagine the cavern from the game)_** "_Weird but fucking awesome!_" An echoing chuckle bounced around the cavern. Naruto flinched as his eyes glanced around the place. Three fountains of the black water columned up and broke apart to reveal Three shadowed figures gliding across the water to the shoreline the one on the right laughed **"Finally you are here, you've been keeping us waiting for some time you know?" **He spoke a tint of humour added among the seriousness of his tone. The figures walked into a ray of moonlight revealing a woman in a white kimono with long black hair that reached her waist, with pale skin similar to his own but without the blue tint to it, her eyes were covered with a black strip of cloth, she bowed slightly before speaking, her voice had an ethereal tone to it, simple yet melodious. **"Greeting's Naruto-san welcome to your mindscape"** She threw some black confetti into the air for some emphasise while the other three people looked on with their jaws on the ground. The second figure looked at her compatriot before clearing her throat and added in a whispery tone **"We are the three Fates of the Black Sea of Tears. Well we are the three certainties of Fate, but The Three Fates sounds better"** The second figure was wearing what appeared to be a black wrap-around dress **_(Drowned Ophelia's Dress from the game)_** which revealed her mid-rift. Her skin was the same hue as his own and she looked almost like a female clone of his. The third rubbed his temples before adding **"What my esteemed colleges have neglected to mention is who we are, but not what we are. I am Alucard the Fate of Death, the blue hued beauty is Ophelia, The Fate of Pain and Sorrow and the Darling in white is Himeko The Fate of Life****" **Naruto nodded in understanding before asking "Ok, but why have you brought me here now? And not before?" Alucard laughed before answering **"So we had time to deal with the fox and attune your body for the gifts your are about to receive"** _"Eh?"_ The Fates nodded to each other before gliding forwards Alucard placed his hand on Naruto's head, Ophelia placed her hand over his heart and Himeko placed her hand on the back of his neck they began to chant as the tide of the water came in, soaking their feet before a tidal wave of black covered Naruto's Vision.

* * *

**_Six years later..._**

Naruto sat at the back of the classroom he feet up on the desk his look had changed dramatically he was wearing steel tipped combat boots with black gunmetal spikes on the toes with smaller spikes along the soles. He was wearing a similar outfit to Ophelia's but with trousers instead of the dress revealing his mid-rift, around his waist were to studded belts crossing each other holding twin holsters for a pair of weapons the Alucard had insisted that he needed. If he wasn't wearing a black hooded cloak over top of it all he would have fan-girls all over him. On his hands he was wearing the standard ninja gloves with a similar metal on the backs of his hands, they were also missing a section of the palm of the gloves, revealing two storage tattoo's. On the index finger of his right hand he wore an armoured ring covering the finger ending with a sharp talon. His hood was up, shadowing his face, he also had black cloth wrappings covering the lower section of his face, which when removed revealed a set of teeth similar to Alucards. He also had a strip of cloth covering his eyes so he could block out the bright light of the sun. Deciding the cloth seemed more eerie than sunglasses, as his eyes glowed from time to time. His kunai and shuriken pouches were non-existent as he had no need of them, he had mastered the powers of the black water but was still getting to grips with the others he had been given on his back, anchored to his cloak by chakra were to black paper umbrella's with silver seals on them. His thoughts were interrupted by the shout of his Sensei, Iruka.

"NARUTO! Are you even listening to me? What have we been talking about?" Naruto sighed before glaring at his teacher, causing Iruka to wince slightly. Although he couldn't see it, he knew he had Naruto's full attention, the former blond cleared his throat before answering _"You were lecturing on the many variations of the **Bunshin Jutsu**, Correct?"_ He answered lazily smirking when the teacher answered with a simple nod before he dodged the swipe from the fist of Sakura Haruno, occupation fulltime banshee and hopeless bookworm of a fan girl. "Naruto-baka stop trying to sound cooler than Sasuke-kun!" Iruka was about to shout at her to shut up before Naruto raised a hand to silence him. Meanwhile the banshee nagged on "And other thing Naruto-baka stop stealing Sasuke-kun's attitude" Which caused many eyebrows to raise, Naruto had been like that since they knew him but Sasuke had only been like that since his clan was murdered by his older brother Itachi.

Naruto took a deep breath as he moved to stand up, standing at the height of five foot six he towered over the large foreheaded girl. _"Listen up Haruno as I only plan to say this once"_ He growled causing most of the class to shiver, including the teachers and Sasuke. _"I have been like this since the day I was born and since Sasuke-teme has only started to brood for the past few years, he stole it from me, but that aside"_ He raised the cloth from covering his right eye and glared at the girl _"Don't piss me off or your fate will be far greater than what you can imagine"_ He covered his eye and sat back down as Sakura was trembling as she moved back to her seat. Meanwhile in the head of Sasuke _'How did the dobe get her to shut up? I must have that power so I can rid the world of fangirls then destroy...HIM'_

* * *

**_A Hidden Base in Ame..._**

In the chamber were ten figures some were obscured by the communication technique they were using from what would be seen the visible figures were wearing black robes with red clouds on. The Akutsuki all things seemed to be going perfectly before without warning Itachi Uchiha shivered before sneezing, gaining looks from the rest of the organisation before a shrill scream filled the air "ARRRGGGHH! Itachi's human, it's the end of the world! Un" shouted the blonde of the group before Itachi mentally sighed and thought 'Fuck, they know my weakness I will find who gave me away and kill them.'

* * *

**_Back in the Classroom..._**

Sasuke shivered before sneezing, ruining his brood he looked around to find the class was staring at him, eyes wide with shock, besides Naruto who was looking out the window? Kiba stood up and pointed at Sasuke shouting hysterically "ARRRGGGHH! Sasuke's human, it's the end of the world!" He ran towards the window before jumping through the glass and running home to hide under his bed and panic.

Iruka scanned the classroom before sighing "since we now have to repair the rooms thanks to Kiba's outburst, remember tomorrow is the gennin exams so bring your equipment." The class nodded before filing out the room, Naruto on the other hand slid open a window before jumping out of it and landing in a crouch before heading home.

* * *

**_Naruto's Home, Sarutobi Estate..._**

Naruto glided into his room before closing and locking the door, he then walked over to the windows and closed them before closing both sets of blinds followed by the black out curtains; he hung up his cloak on the hook by the door leaning the umbrellas by the door and unwound his bandages covering his eyes and lower face. He picked up a remote and put on the CD player on random as he walked into the bathroom, he glanced into the bathroom mirror and focused, the black clothing slid off his body before slinking into his shadow, leaving him there standing naked. He reached into the shower and turned the water and stepped out waiting for it to warm up, he slid the armoured ring off his finger and placed it by the sink. He wandered to the airing cupboard as he hummed along with the music he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, alongside a decent body wash, all scentless but were kind to the skin as he wandered back to the bathroom he heard a gasp behind him, guessing from the tone and pitch of voice he guessed, "Himeko-Chan, you know I have nothing against you guys popping out now and again, but can you give me a bit of warning beforehand?" He asked pointlessly knowing it wouldn't change anything. Himeko blushed as she sent out a pulse of chakra to find Naruto before her nude, she blushed slightly before shaking it off **"Sorry Naruto-kun, force of habit" **She replied timidly following into the bathroom and standing in the doorway **"We thought it best to tell you that by tomorrow morning, your eye will have fully adjusted, but remember we still have those three Uchiha's in the lake along with some others who have 'fallen' in from time to time, they are now technically a part of you since Alucard gave you his 'gifts"** Naruto nodded from the shower at the water rippled down his body he'd added a few changes over the years that only he and the fates knew about he had gained a six-pack from all the training and the forging he had been doing, creating his weapon and his new guitar. He was a bit skinny for his age, but that was mainly the cause of his monster metabolism. He had decided to forgo the lack of body hair, he claimed to the fates it was a 'pointless thing.' He sighed as he rinsed the last of the soap from his body rubbing over some of the tattoos he had gained before turning off the water and stepping out the shower, he shook his hair out before forming a fluffy towel that he wrapped around his waist, he glanced up to notice he was once again alone in the room. He shrugged before drying himself off and dropping the towel allowing it to return to its liquid form.

He grabbed a light snack from the fridge before brushing his teeth and heading to bed. As he slid into the smooth satin sheets, the material caressing his skin he thought to himself 'Tomorrow will bring new challenges and changes. Let's hope I'm ready for them.

_AN...I'd like to hear your views on this as I came up with this due to an afternoon of boredom and a bit of free time._


	2. Exam's and excursions

Disclosure: I do not own Naruto, Brutal Legends or Hellsing. If I did I'd be a lot better off.

"Normal Speech"

"_Naruto's speech"_

'_Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Unheard or seen by the Three Fates

"**Demon, Divine, Three Fates' Speech"**

'_**Demonic, Divine, Three Fates' thoughts'**_

_**(Author notes or music suggestions)**_

"**Jutsu** (English Translations) - if needed"

_**Day of the Gennin Exam...**_

The low chimes of the alarm woke Naruto from his uneasy rest, he'd spent most of the night training with the fates as he slid out from under the sheets and grumbled to himself _"Maybe Alucard was right about sleeping in a coffin, no damn alarms and no damn sunlight either._" he smirked at his own joke before standing arms apart as the black water crept up his body and solidifying into his cloths for the day. He reached for the nightstand and slid the pair of Jackals into the holsters as the top was formed covering his chest but leaving the six-pack visible. The black water stopped leaving a spiked choker around his neck he checked the gloves before stepping into the bathroom again and watched the water flow from his tear ducts, forming the eyeliner for the day, _'Ophelia must be going for an artistic look.'_ He mused as he made a quick bowl of cereal before brushing his teeth and heading to the door, grabbing the twin umbrella's as he went, jumping across the roofs of the village to reach the academy.

When he got there he sat down in his usual seat next to Shino, nodding to the young Aburame, who nodded back in near silence, his kikai buzzing now and again. Sasuke was brooding, no surprise there. A dull rumbling was heard as the door was slammed open to see the classes' two harpy fan-girls of ninjadom duelling out, like they did everyday. "I was here first Ino-pig" which was followed by the usual "No way forehead I was here first" after much pushing and pulling the two kunoichi were stood arguing over one chair, when the Uchiha in question had empty seats both sides of him. Naruto sighed at their stupidity, the classes thoughts were blown out of mind by the help of Iruka and his 'Demon-head technique' "SHUT IT YOU TWO AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!" This of course worked perfectly. "Right then class since we had the written test Monday, the assault course and Taijutsu yesterday and today we have the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu we will go alphabetically, Aburame Shino..."

After some time and many names later, some had passed, some had failed and then "Uzumaki Naruto!" He sighed as he stepped into the exam room, also in there were Iruka and Mizuki, Iruka was standing while Mizuki sat behind the desk. "Ok Naruto" Iruka began cheerfully, glad he could see his favourite pupil's face "We'd like to see a **Henge**(Transformation), **Kawarimi**(Body Swap) and **Bunshin no Jutsu**(Clone technique)" Naruto looked up with a raised eyebrow before asking in a civil tone "Any form of **Bunshin**?" his answer was a clear nod and a smirk. Naruto inwardly cheered for a moment before regaining composure, he clasped his hands and shouted "**Kuro Mizu Bunshin** (Black Water Clone)" Black water began to pool out from Naruto's shadow before splitting up and began to form either side to reveal two colour perfect clones of his, the two clones looked to the original who nodded before all three changed hand signs and shouted "**Henge**" followed by a cloud of black smoke, which faded to reveal, in order the Shodaime, the Sandaime and the Nidaime. The Nidaime and the Sandaime nodded before bringing another black cloud into being to show the three kages in proper order. Before the clones bowed politely to Mizuki and Iruka before dispelling themselves and becoming blobs of black water that crept back into Naruto's shadow.

Iruka scribbled a few notes as he added up Naruto's score before speaking "Pass, collect your headband and show up for team assignments next week." Naruto nodded before picking a headband from the table and tying it round his neck, he nodded to his teachers and headed outside, as he stepped out the academy doors, he felt a twinge at the back of his head, this was the agreed signal that the fates wanted to talk, as it was more convenient that randomly pulling Naruto out of conciousness. So he walked over to the swing and sat on it and closed his eyes and opening them to find himself in the all too familiar cavern. He walked over to the fates, Himeko and Ophelia where lounging by the waters edge, while Alucard was sat reading a book on the 'Bijou and all supernatural places in the Elemental nations'

_"What's up guys?"_ Naruto asked as he neared the group, Alucard looked up from the book and spoke for the three of them **"Since you have the next week to yourself, we were thinking it best you create a few new Jutsus, also we need a summoning contract or two, out of the many out their I recommend the Fox and the Snake contracts."** Naruto raised an eyebrow before asking _"Where are we supposed to find them? Last time I heard Jiji mention the snake contract his old student had it last, as for the foxes I haven't even heard of one." _Alucard chuckled at the boys ignorance before looking over the rim of his glasses at the bod and asking **"And what tailed beast did you used to hold?"** Causing Naruto to hit his palm with his fist _"Oh, yeah"_ He muttered **"Anyway I was thinking of checking through the lake to see if we find it, as for it's power that you hold we need to get those blood seals sorted, the Cromwell sealing method should work**" He mused to himself before adding **"Didn't the old man mention that snake face had an apprentice?" **Naruto nodded but felt like someone was shaking him awake "Gotta go" he muttered as he faded from the mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the one shaking him awake _"Yes Mizuki-sensei, is there something I can help you with?"_ He asked with an eyebrow raised, Mizuki shivered from the cold tone in Naruto's voice  
"Yes Naruto, it seems that you and Sasuke are tied for rookie of the year, and I thought since he's only lowering the standards of the title. I thought that you'd like to gain an advantage over him."

Naruto tilted his head in thought, before nodding showing he was listening to Mizuki, Mizuki continued  
"All you've got to do is complete a small _test, _In the Hokage tower, in the Kage library there is a scroll marked 'forbidden' find it and head to this location" he passed Naruto a scroll "When there try and learn something from the scroll, if you can you will gain the Rookie of the year title and choose your own team"

Naruto smiled at the thought, knowing there was something Mizuki didn't mention, but Naruto knew something Mizuki didn't either way Naruto would learn something, whether Mizuki wouldn't allow it or not he held back a chuckle _'Finally Mizuki, now you'll actually _teach_ me something'_ Naruto thought as he headed off to plan his night.


End file.
